


Kiss the Mirror, Fuck the Devil

by Cloud_Lightning



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/F/F, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Lightning/pseuds/Cloud_Lightning
Summary: Reign was everything that wasn’t her, but they are one and the same.





	Kiss the Mirror, Fuck the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> what is canon anyway?
> 
> I kinda speed write this and this is clearly unbeta and im only relying my grammarly

Everything was dark and cold and empty.

 

“Hello?” Sam yelled at the top of her lung.

 

No one answered.

 

“Lena?”

 

Her heartbeat and breathing were the only sound she heard.

 

“Nonononononono,” Sam started to run in panic.

 

There was no direction; she doesn’t know where she was going. It was all the same.

 

“Someone, anyone!” Sam screamed as loudly as she can, making her throat hurt in the process.

 

“ _You don’t have to yell, honey_.”

 

Sam froze when she heard that voice.

 

_Her voice._

But it sounded like she was wearing some cheap altering sound gadget.

 

And then everything was white.

 

* * *

 

 

Sam gasped when she saw herself naked, laying in the middle of her bed, legs wide open, her left hand was rubbing her clit faster while her right hand tweaks her nipple.

 

“What the hell?” She asked out loud.

 

“ _Lena,_ ” the imposter moaned as she finally come all over the sheet.

 

“No, that’s not…” Sam felt her cheek getting warmer. She felt so wrong, watching herself getting off while thinking about her best friend.

 

Ever since Lena helped her, gave her job and being such wonderful and supportive friend, Sam was smitten with Lena. It doesn’t happen at the flick of the fingers, but gradually, constantly, as they spent more times together, as they technically raised Ruby together. But then Lena had to leave because of Lex, leaving her and Ruby alone until Lena asked for her help with the newest and improve L Corp.

 

“Honey, we are one and the same,” Reign whispered from behind Sam, nibbling her ear lightly.

 

Sam froze for few heartbeats before she turns around and took steps backward until she hit the bed and fall onto the mattress, bouncing lightly.

 

The Sam at the head of the bed was gone, or was it merely being replaced by her?

 

“Honey, I know what you want,” Reign was naked; both of them were actually, sans the mask. Her wavy hair was down. Her black lipstick was still intact; she was smirking widely, showing off her perfect white teeth.

 

“Stop calling me honey!” Sam yelled, she tried to cover her nakedness, but then Reign pinned her down.

 

“ _Sam_ ,” Reign smirked as she used Lena’s deep velvet voice.

 

“How dare you,” Sam growled and pushed Reign until the alien was on her back. Quickly, Sam straddled Reign and pinned her hands above her head. “Just shut up!”

 

“Make me,” Reign growled back as she tried to release Sam’s hands from her wrists.

 

And then the alien flipped them over, making Sam once again under Reign.

 

Sam gasped when she feels the cold hand against her throat, another hand keeping Sam’s wrists above her head.

 

“It was because you are weak,” Reign growled as she pushed her knee to part Sam’s legs. “Lena could be ours, but you are too weak.”

 

“Shut up,” Sam tried to squirm away from beneath Reign, but suddenly the sheer difference of strength was put on display as Sam wasn’t able to flip Reign back, or to push alien away.

 

“We could have it all.”

 

Reign cupped Sam’s crotch.

 

“She’s not,” Sam closed her eyes. “She’s not in love with me.”

 

“It was because you were too busy pining over her,” Reign pushed one finger inside Sam’s cunt. “You didn’t realize she gave you the same look all the time.”

 

“Shut up,” Sam gripped the sheet tightly.

 

“Aren’t you curious,” Reign choked Sam a little harder, making the human gasped slightly. “How she will look as we pleasure her? How loud her scream as we lick and suck her cunt,” she circled Sam’s swollen clit using her thumb, middle finger still buried deep inside Sam.

 

Sam raised her hips.

 

“Don’t you want to decorate that lovely pale skin with love bites?” Reign started moving her middle finger.

 

Sam closed her eyes, trying really hard not to imagine Lena under her, writhing as Sam kisses her neck.

 

“Don’t you want to see how high she could raise her hips when we do this?” Reign pushed another finger, stepping up the tempo.

 

Sam raised her hips and whimpered.

 

Reign smirked, feeling Sam’s wild heartbeat beneath her right thumb.

 

In Sam’s fantasy, it was Lena the one that just raised her hips to get more friction.

 

It was Lena the one that was panting as Sam fucked her with those long and slender fingers fuck her slowly, grazing her clit tenderly with her nail.

 

“Don’t you want to know what she says when she can’t form any coherent thoughts?” Reign twirled her fingers.

 

It was Lena the one that was mumbling like madmen as Sam pushed her fingers knuckle-deep into Lena’s cunt.

 

“Don’t you want to hear her scream our name as she finally come?”

 

Sam saw it clearly, Lena’s expression right before she come. Mouth slightly open, eyes tightly shut, her inner walls clenching Sam’s fingers as tightly as it can until she felt the hot liquid dripping into her palm and at the same time fantasy-Lena arched her back and scream as loudly as she can.

 

Reign smirked as Sam’s cum was hot in her palm.

 

Fantasy-Lena pulled Sam by the nape of her neck, kissing her softly, while Reign from behind her sucked her neck greedily.

 

“ _I always know what you want_ ,” Reign whispered in Kryptonese.

 

“No, you’re not,” Sam panted as she dropped her head to Reign’s shoulder, giving the alien full access to her neck.

 

“Of course,” Reign bit the junction of Sam’s neck and shoulder. “You never know what you want, until I tell you.”

 

“Shut up,” Sam said tiredly.

 

“Make me,” Reign challenged.

 

Sam pulled Reign by the back of her neck and kissed her hard, tongue and teeth until she tasted blood on her lips.

 

But then Sam gasped softly when she felt fantasy-Lena kissed her chest, right above her heart. The young Luthor was looking at her tenderly and so full of love.

 

 

“ _When you wake up,_ ” Lena’s soft voice echoed inside Sam’s memory. “ _Please be Sam_.”

**Author's Note:**

> can you imagine a crossover with westworld? Wyatt, Dolores, Teddy, Sam, Reign, and Lena? wrow........nut.jpg
> 
> anyway, [usually im lurking around here](http://nightwhite13.tumblr.com/)


End file.
